Promise
by Tsinoitulover
Summary: -xpost LJ- Even if Watanuki's mind can't remember, his body will--or Doumeki will help remember for him. Kiddiefic! :3


* * *

I got into the writing mood and I wanted to try out a kiddie!douwata fic and I started writing a prompt based on whatever image popped into my head. When I think of kiddie stuff I think of playgrounds and those adorable little rain outfits that kids wear. I agree with Watanuki at the end..Doumeki goes slightly batty XD

* * *

Promise

On a young morning when the sun began to peek into the windows of a town and stretch across doors and roofs, one small boy quietly opened his door and smiled at the soft pink lights. His mother close behind smiled with him and gently placed a bright yellow hat on his head, tucking her son's locks of hair behind his ears. She straightened his jacket and boots and placed an umbrella in his hand and the boy tottered off afterwards, waving good bye before eagerly sprinting off down to the path.

The familiar slides and swings stood fresh and clean, dappled with raindrops. The boy stood still for a moment before the playground, thinking to himself how nice and quiet mornings like these were. He walked past the swing sets and sandbox to his favorite place in the middle of two trees and looked up at the wet leaves. He cupped his small hands to catch the water droplets that sometimes sprinkled down and admired them one at a time.

The boy in the yellow raincoat and hat startled when he heard a faint cry within the trees. He stood perfectly still then and wondered rapidly. He stepped one foot forwards and then another one, closer and closer to the sad sound. There in the crook of a tree delicately sat a small being like himself, even smaller still, which puzzled the young boy since he was so small himself.

Was it a being from a flower, a tree? A fairy like ones in the storybooks that mama and papa told tales of? It certainly looked like some kind of magical being with a flowing, beautiful kimono that only fairies would wear in storybook pictures, the sakura flowers on the kimono looking so real that it was hard to tell if they were just thread or soft petals. The young boy looked on with wide, curious eyes, these thoughts swirling in his head as he walked in a daze.

The yellow umbrella slipped out of the boy's hands and landed with a hushed thud on the ground. The crying being in the crook of the tree quickly looked up with wet eyes that startled the young boy into stopping again to stare into clear eyes lit with sun's color and all the boy thought was that the eyes from the sun shouldn't cry.

They shouldn't hide either, thought the boy, when the being crouched further and away into the tree. His small face frowned with worry and concern. He thought that he would like to help the fairy being as much as he could for his mama and papa said that helping someone was a good thing and he believed that true.

"...Are you lost? Do you need help?"

The being slowly unfolded to peek at the brightly dressed boy, a slight crease in its brows.

"…W..who are you?"

The young boy smiled and the other being suddenly sat still and wondered at the kind, crystal blue in the boy's soft eyes that were like a deep sky.

"I'm Kimihiro. What's your name?"

The small being beside the tree lowered it's sleeves further until it gently sat on the ground. Then, it spoke and gave a name given and known to few.

"…Shizuka."

The young boy smiled further until he was beaming from ear to ear with delight and the other boy by the tree smiled too.

They sat in the snug crook of the tree, next to each other. The boy with the yellow hat found out that the other lived in a far away temple where all kinds of people from all over town came to. It sounded like a place much more fun than a fairy house. The boy covered in sakura petals found out that the other lived with a kind mama who told stories and a strong papa who could cook delicious things. He liked the other boy's warm eyes whenever he talked of home.

Dark spots started to patter along the ground and wet drops fell onto their cheeks and noses as they looked up to the still sunny and blue sky. The smaller boy in the kimono wrinkled his nose from a raindrop before wiping it off.

"Grandpa says that this rain is special. That its magic."

The other boy wondered at the rain, looking at the drops with new curiosity, catching droplets in his hands and watching them wet his skin.

"I think rain is magic. It falls from nothing and goes to nothing. But it's always there."

The listening boy thought about this then began to nod in agreement. The rain grew heavier and he began picking at parts of his robes and sash that were becoming damp. A shadow suddenly fell over him and he looked up to see the underside of a bright yellow umbrella. The young boy beside him smiled and spoke before him.

"I have a hat and jacket already. You can take my umbrella."

They sat closer together and silently listened to the soothing whisper of the rain drops on the leaves and ground. Their eyelids drooped contently to the rhythmic sounds and they sleepily murmured to each other.

"…What if…grandpa…can't come…to find me…and protect me? …What if…I get…lost…again?"

"…He will…I know he will… And I'm protecting you…And later I'll find you…and I'll protect you."

* * *

The rain steadily pattered against the ground, puddles rippling in grooves of the pathway. The soft sounds always did calm Watanuki down as he wasn't yelling at Doumeki as loudly right now. The idiot forgot to bring an umbrella today even though it had been raining all week. They were each still getting half wet too since Watanuki insisted that they share the umbrella, forcing Doumeki to somewhat shelter himself instead of stoically shielding only Watanuki from the wet drops.

"I swear, if you purposely step in a puddle one more time! And stop inching away! We're sharing this umbrella equally since you stubbornly won't let me get wet anyway! Honestly! …Hmph..it's too strange that you know exactly which day to bring an umbrella. I bet you had this weird weather-sense since you were a little kid. ….W..wh..wha--are you smiling?!"

Watanuki continued to splutter and stare incredulously at the small smile that was indeed on Doumeki's face. Much to Watanuki's continued astonishment, Doumeki's smile grew as he gazed upwards into the rain falling from the clear, blue and sunny sky.

"Falling from nothing. Going to nothing. But still there."

Watanuki turned aside and began muttering to himself how the world was ending and that Doumeki was going senile when Doumeki spoke again with the same small smile.

"Did you know that rain is magic?"

Watanuki froze, gaped, grandly fell backwards, and created a mini-tidal wave splash.

Magic indeed.

* * *


End file.
